The present invention relates generally to axial flux machines.
Axial flux machines, sometimes referred to as disk, axial-gap, or pancake motors, are presently used in appliances that have low to modest power requirements such as video cassette recorders and blenders, for example. Theoretically, high pole numbers can be useful for motor drive cost reduction, but prior motor designs such as those used in laminated claw pole motors and radial flux electronically commutated motors have been complex and expensive.
Thus, there is a particular need for a simple fabrication process for providing an axial flux motor having increased power density and efficiency.
Briefly, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an axial flux machine includes a rotatable shaft; at least one rotor disk coupled to the rotatable shaft; at least one permanent magnet supported by the at least one rotor disk; at least one stator extension positioned in parallel with the at least one rotor disk; at least two molded iron pole elements attached to the at least one stator extension and facing the at least one permanent magnet; and at least two electrical coils, each wrapped around a respective one of the at least two molded iron pole elements.